la paga
by natsuki iniue
Summary: loca imaginacion cancion adictiva vale?


**No me digas mentiras (Soy Juanes)** **no me digas mentiras (Soy Juanes)** **no me digas mentiras, no me digas, no me digas**

Kevin las ha escuchado. Y las ha visto. Ellas estaban tan concentradas que ni siquiera percibieron su aura _demasiado_ cerca. Y las vió. Por un momento odió a Drayne profundamente. Se sentó a horcajadas encima de SU novia, le dijo que era su ukesita, suya (por qué lo reiteró, la cabrona) y la besó. Y ojalá solo la hubiera besado, porque Kevin no quiere recordar que más pasó después entre ellas ...

**Ayer me dijiste que tu me querias (He) , pero todo fue mentira** **ayer me dijiste que tu me querias (He) , pero todo fue mentira** **ayer tu me diste la vida mia (He), y que grande fua la herida** **ayer tu me diste la vida mia (Ho), y que grande fue la herida**

Y no se lo puede creer. Le duele inmensamente, y cree que Dastan debería saberlo, después de todo, Drayne también le está poniendo los cuernos a él, así que, ¿por qué no? Se lo suela a bocajarro nada más encontrárselo: -¿Tu sabías que Drayne y Hinata están liadas? Lo que no espera para nada es la reacción de Dastan, que suelta una carcajada y le dice que para ser un vampiro, a veces es bastante lento de reflejos. Así que sí, lo sabía. -Hinata y Drayne son dos lobas ansiosas, Kevin. Me lo esperaba, sinceramente, y antes de que me preguntes: sí, me da igual. De todos modos sé que Dray solo me ama a mí y tu deberías saber que la neko igual contigo. -Aun así… ¿porque ellas dos? ¿Y por qué la seme es Dray si Hina es mayor? ¿Y...? -Oye, espérate -le interrumpe- No es tan difícil de entender: ya te dije, son dos lobas ansiosas. Están en pleno apogeo las dos. Y aun que Hinata es mayor, Drayne es lycana completa, por eso es la seme. -Aún no me lo puedo creer..**. **

**No me digas mentiras no me digas mentiras ( Soy Juanes) no me digas mentiras ( Soy Juanes) no me digas, no me digas **

y es cierto no me lo puedo creer o esto es lo que kevin piensa y ve a dastan tan tranquilo que joder le da envidia y por mas que quiere olvidarse de este incidente no puede y ve a dastan allí sentado en el bar tomando tan tranquilo tequila con limón y sal (con mas limón de la cuenta supone ha de ser por el ardor que le causa su lobita y la neko juntas)

** Si tu no me quieres dime lo que sientes (He), pero dimelo de frente Si tu no me quieres dime lo que sientes (He), pero dimelo de frente y a mí lo que me da rabia es eso (He), de no saber lo que sientes y a mí lo que me da rabia es eso (Ho),**

de no saber lo que sientes y si voy y les enfrento?-pregunta quedamente kevin a dastan este solo arquea una ceja y suelta la segunda risotada de la noche ¿y de que te servirá colmillitos? ¿para agrandarte el vacío o para encontrar tus propias razones de que te vale un reverendo cacahuate? porque admitámoslo esto no te ha dolido como esperabas le responde cancinamente el laycano Y a kevin le duele le duele reconocer esa parte de la historia por que si bien no se lo puede creer el tampoco puede aceptar una sola cosa no ha dejado de amar a la neko oh no por que a su diosa sadica nadie jamas la saca de su corazón y su alma pero..

**Y sí tu me pagas con eso yo, ya no te doy mas de este amor sí tu me pagas con eso yo, ya no te doy mas de este amor sí tu me pagas con eso yo, ya no te doy mas de este amor sí tu me pagas con eso **

y dastan se rie, se rie como si drayne jamas le hubiera puesto los cuernos y sigue desairando a las tipas del bar y kevin se pone a pensar ¿un clavo saca a otro clavo no? Y entonces se decide y aunque sabe probablemente dastan lo destaza (y por consiguiente su gatita al coma va a dar) pero lo hace de todas maneras lo voltea y le planta un beso y dastan le mira con cara de ¿que carajos estas haciendo?

**Why? Why does he know she gotta move so fast love is progress if you could make it last Why is it that you just lose control Tu eres mi mujer y yo soy tu novio dame tu corazon y yo te doy**

y dastan ve en los ojos del colmilludo el dolor y la confusion y le responde porque si muy lobo pero le arde se lo esperaba son lobas son hermanas son muy similares se esperaba algo asi de ellas eso no disminuye el dolor y cede por que si le duele y kevin no se esperaba que el gran dastan cediera y le agrada pero se da cuenta que no puede controlarle no por que a un lobo jamas se le controla y se queda sumido en el beso y en las sensaciones porque su gatita sabe a chocolate siempre a chocolate con naranja y dastan no el sabe a menta, menta con yerbabuena y le gusta por que es un sabor mas fuerte y aunque el sabor de su gatita es adictivo enkuentra que el sabor de dastan no es tan malo después de todo

**no me digas mentiras, pero yo soy tuyo mí amor es tan puro yo te doy todo el amor puro no, no, no, no yo ya no te doy mas de este amor no, no, no, no yo ya no te doy mas de este amor no, no, no, no yo ya no te doy mas de este amor si tu me pagas con eso yo ya no te doy mas de este**

y en el bar comienza a sonar la paga y joder que razón tiene la maldita canción porque sabe que su neko su adorada chica de ojos negros y cabellos azabaches de lentes que es tan sínica y tan sádica le ha conquistado desde tantos años atrás (ser un vampiro mantiene ventajas además ya no necesita sangre oh que más puede pedir) ahora esta con su hermana por ansias y le duele le duele como una estúpida estaca en el corazón le duele como una bala de plata en la sien

**Te di lo que tuve solo por un beso (He), y no consegui ni eso Te di lo que tuve solo por un beso (He), y no consegui ni eso mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira (He) todo lo tuyo es mentira mentira, mentira, mentira, mentira (Ho) todo lo tuyo es mentira**

y dastan lo sabe sabe que al vampiro de nombre Kevin le duele tanto e intenta sanar todas esas heridas a cada beso que se propinan y salen de aquel bar y se montan en la adorada moto de dastan y recorren en la obscuridad de la noche la hermosa Barcelona y los dos piensan que si que si ellas van a hacerles ello (no es engaño es ansias porque saben que les aman si no como es k enfrentarían tantas cosas por estar al lado de ellos)

**Y sí tu me pagas con eso yo, ya no te doy mas de este amor sí tu me pagas con eso yo, ya no te doy mas de este amor sí tu me pagas con eso yo, ya no te doy mas de este amor sí tu me pagas con eso yo, ya no te doy mas de este amor **

si les hacen ello ellos también lo harán y llegan a la kasa de dastan porque ellas no están se encuentran en la uac terminando una misión asi que entre el dolor de kevin y la furia de dastan se muerden se arañan se marcan para liberar todo el dolor toda la rabia pero a ellos no les duele les enkanta les aumentan las ansias si ellas con eso pagan su amor ellos también los moretones y las mordidas son extremadamente liberadoras y dastan piensa que los vampiros no son tan despreciables después de todo al ver a kevin durmiendo en su regazo


End file.
